


I'd go into the light but I can't see it

by Royalwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/pseuds/Royalwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is hard enough to traverse, but it can be even harder when you're blind. Join Terezi as she journies through the ups and downs of high school and figures out what exactly is up with that new kid, Karkat Vantas. (Title is a work in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd go into the light but I can't see it

Terezi groaned as the harsh beeping of her alarm pierced her sensitive ears. She wanted five more minutes before she had to get up for school, just five more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately her alarm was set not to allow that.  
  “It is seven o clock am. The alarm for school has sounded.” The alarm clock alerted her in a monotone voice just like every day.  
    "Yes because I have sooo many other alarms set for this early in the morning.” Terezi groaned under her breath and reached for her cane. Once it was secure in her hands she stood up. Normally she wouldn’t need a cane to navigate her own house, but her adopted father had the most obnoxious habit of rearranging furniture with no warning.  
   He kept claiming that he would get used to not being able to do it, but it had been almost a year and he hadn’t. That claim was empty. It was just as empty as the coin jar in her room. For some reason Terezi kept flipping coins to decide things, and then not being able to find the coins on the ground. The not being able to find them after may have something to do with the fact that she was legally blind.  
     As she made her way down the hallway she heard the thumping footsteps of her step sister Latula.  
“Morning Latula.” Terezi waved in what she thought was her general direction, sweeping the ground in front of her with her cane to check for any objects in her way. She remembered happily that after tonight she wouldn’t need a cane, she would have her very own Seeing Eye dog.  
    “Good morning ‘Rezi!” Terezi listened to Latula’s reply and figured out that her sister was directly behind her. The black haired girl was able to take the stairs two at a time, knowing exactly how many steps there were.  
    She made her way into the kitchen and ate, then went up to her room to get ready for the day. Every night her mother laid out clothes on the edge of Terezi’s bed for her, and every day Terezi completely disregarded their presence and grabbed random fuzzy things from her dresser.  
This time she went for a short sleeved shirt that seemed to have sequins on it, fuzzy pants, and of course her red glasses. The reason she choose so many textured things is because it was one of the senses that she could still enjoy, and she fully intended to.  
Finally, on her last step before leaving she went over to her dresser and grabbed her banana scented perfume. It was the thirteenth of April, and on the thirteenth day of every month she always wore banana perfume. It was tradition.  
    Right after she finished applying it, Terezi heard the voice of Vriska calling from down the stairs.  
  “Pyroooooooope! Come on! You’re going to make us late again.” Terezi grinned. Vriska was right on schedule.  
   “Keep your pants on Sekret! I’ll be down the stairs in just a second; can’t you give the blind girl a few extra minutes to get ready?” She teased back, grabbing her backpack and picking up her cane again.  
  The second Terezi was down the stairs she leaned over and licked Vriska’s face. Vriska recoiled on impact.  
   “ Fuck Pyrope! Again? Really?” Vriska groaned and wiped the spit off her face.  
    “Of course Serket! You taste like delicious blueberries. How could I resist?”  
   Terezi heard her mom come up behind them with a chuckle. “Alright girls, you better get to school now. Otherwise you’ll be late, and that wouldn’t be good. Besides, you don’t want to miss the bus do you?”  
    Terezi sighed. She really did want to miss the bus. It was so loud and disorienting, and there was absolutely no way to tell where she was. She was completely dependent on Vriska, which had led to some pretty sticky situations in the past. One of which involving Terezi being stuck on the bus and having to get the bus driver to turn the bus around and bring her back.  
     “C’mon Serket, you have to lead me to the bus stop now.” Terezi used her free hand to grip Vriska’s forearm, and she swore she could hear Vriska rolling her eyes.  
    “Fine, fine. Let’s go then. Way to be a goody-two shoes Pyrope, following your mommy’s every order.”  
   Terezi shook her head. “Can it Serket, we both know we have to go.” Vriska threw her head back and laughed.  
   “Fine then.” Vriska grabbed Terezi’s arm tightly and dragged her to the bus stop, the two of them barely catching the bus. The bus ride was long and crowded and panicky, and Terezi was relieved to finally get off. She hated the bus; it reminded her of when she lived in the city. It was loud and smelly and impossible to navigate without a cane, or a Seeing Eye dog she supposed.  
   The second they were both off the bus, Terezi felt a small girl launch herself into her side. She laughed and grabbed her, resetting the both of them so no one fell.  
   “Hi Nepeta.” Terezi grinned at her friend’s always present energy.  
   “Hi Terezi! I’m pawsitively excited for today! Did you hear that we have a mew student joining us?”  
   “Do we now? And what’s his name?”  
   “Um… I think it was... Karkat?” Nepeta sounded confused, she didn’t really remember.  
   “Hm, I’ll have to remember that. Thank you Nep-“ Terezi stopped mid word when she heard the heavy footsteps and panting of Nepeta’s best friend Equius. It appeared that Nepeta had run off without him yet again. Terezi could sense his scowl as he saw her. He had never liked her, and she wasn’t quite sure why.  
   “Nepeta. This running off without any warning must cease. It is positively distasteful, and quite frustrating.” Terezi heard him pause as he noticed her. “Good day Terezi.” It was stiff, and overly formal.  
   She leaned right by his face, grinning at him. “Morning Equius!”  
He tensed and pushed her away. She could hear Nepeta’s noise of surprise as he grabbed her wrist. “We really must get to class. Farewell.”  
   “Bye Terezi!” Nepeta called her farewell as her voice got quieter in the distance.  
   Just then Terezi heard footsteps and felt hands cover her eyes. She sighed, there was only one person who would bother to cover her eyes.  
“Guess who?” He also had a habit of pretending that she couldn’t tell different voices apart. Although, she did have to admit that he was good at imitating the voices of others. It could be quite infuriating, but in a nice way.  
   “Hello Dave.” The second he heard his name he released her with a small pout.

   “Aw man ‘Rezi, you figured it out.” There was a telltale pout in his voice.  
   “Of course I did Dave, after all there is only one person in this entire school who would bother to cover my eyes. Everyone else would be terrified of offending me. You know better.”  
   She heard him chuckle. “True. But I mostly just do it because it is ironic as all shit to be covering your eyes when you’re blind as a bat. Hey, maybe you are secretly a bat. You have the whole freaky hearing and sensing things part down. Next we just gotta get you to eat bugs.”  
   Terezi laughed. “I am not a bat thank you very much.” She shoved for the direction his voice was coming from, and managed to hit him squarely in the chest.  
   Dave stepped back with her push and spun, grabbing her hands. “Easy there Pyrope.” She had forgotten his incredible fighting skills, cause by taking karate with his bro.  
   “Fiiine.” She whined. “Let go of my hands then.” He waited a few minutes then did. Terezi sighed with relief once he had. In grabbing for her hands, he had also grabbed her cane. She didn’t like not having any way to navigate.  
   “Well I hate to interrupt this thrilling conversation, but the first bell is about to ring. So we should all probably get going.” Vriska spoke up, her voice disrupting their argument.  
   “Yeah I guess you’re right. I can’t get detention today or my mom will kill me.” Terezi turned away from her friends and walked into the building, tapping her cane from side to side.  
   She dragged it along the lockers as she did, counting them. Her locker was the eighteenth on the right side. Terezi always left it unlocked, and nothing was ever stolen. Nobody wanted to be the jerk who stole from the blind kid, and she used that to her advantage.  
   Terezi was at locker ten when something different from usual happened. She ran into someone. Usually people knew to get out of her way but apparently not this time. Both of them stumbled forward, his books and her cane falling as they did.  
   He swore the second they fell, shoving her away and standing up himself. The stranger didn’t wait for her to get all the way up before he launched into a rant.  
   “Jesus fucking Christ! Don’t you know how to watch where you’re going? What kind of micro brain must you have to walk into someone who is standing still?! That’s just retarded. Oh, let me guess, you were too gawking at my stunning good looks to actually keep from walking into me? I have been at this school for ten minutes and already I am ready to go home where the people can actually walk correctly. Can’t you see? Well?”  
   His voice took Terezi by surprise. She didn’t know anyone with this voice, yet alone someone who ranted this much. That was when it hit her; he didn’t realize she was blind. Oh this was glorious. She almost wished for her sight back just so she could see the look on his face.  
   “No.”  
   “No what?!”  
   “No I can’t see.” Terezi heard his stunned silence as he took in the cane at her feet and her glasses. Then she laughed, positively gleeful.  
   “Oh my god I didn’t realize… Fuck I’m an idiot. Only I, Karkat Vantas could manage to pull off such an ill brained stunt as asking a blind girl whether or not she could see where she was going.” Terezi only grinned more as she felt him press her cane into her open hands. “I’m sorry for that. I should probably go before I manage to fuck up even more royally and make a bigger fool of myself. Although I don’t know how that could be possible considering that was one of the stupidest to ever be made in the history of the universe.”  
   “Bye then Karkat!” Terezi listened until his footsteps were lost in the general crowd of chaos of kids moving from class to class, and then continued to her locker. She would have to think of a nickname for him soon, Karkat was just too harsh sounding.  
   Grabbing the books she would need from her locker, Terezi headed to math. Upon entering the classroom she paused, then listened for her friend Kanaya’s voice. She always sat next to Kanaya, for no reason other than that no one else really wanted to sit near her.  
   “I am over here Terezi.” Kanaya called for her from her chair, and Terezi walked through the aisles until she felt a hand grip her arm and pull out a chair for her. She grinned and sat down, setting her books down on the desk.  
   “Hey Kanaya. So what does my outfit look like today?” This was a ritual of theirs, Kanaya would describe what a train wreck of an outfit Terezi was wearing that day, and Terezi would laugh.  
   Kanaya sucked in a breath and she grinned. That meant that her outfit was worse than usual. “Well, your shirt is blue with green sequins, and your pants are bright orange. I really don’t know why your mother continues to buy you neon clothing seeing as you can’t actually see it, but I suppose that’s beside the point.”  
   “So on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst thing you’ve ever seen and one being really stylish, how high do I rate?”  
   Terezi waited for an answer while Kanaya thought. “I would say an eight point five.”  
   “Aw only an eight point five? I’ll have to do better.”  
   “Please do not try to. I shudder to think what it would take to rank a ten.”  
   Terezi laughed. “I’m sure it wouldn’t have to be thaaat bad.”  
   “Yes, actually it would.”  
   Terezi was about to respond, but the teacher choose that moment to walk in and start class. This teacher was particularly strict and Terezi didn’t feel like messing with her today, so she stopped talking and simply listened.  
   After math Terezi had three other classes and then lunch. She grabbed her lunch from her locker and made her way to the cafeteria, knowing the route by heart after so long. Once she got to her table she sat down in her usual spot between Vriska and Nepeta and waited for the rest of her friends to arrive.  
It didn’t take long for Kanaya to arrive with her girlfriend Rose, and soon after them were Feferi and Eridan, carrying their trademark scent of chlorine with them. They were both on the swim team, and they always reeked of the pool, whether they had swam that day or not. The next group to arrive was Dave, Equius, Gamzee and Tavros. Gamzee was pushing Tavros’ wheelchair as usual, and Aradia was close behind them.  
   The table was close to having all of the usual people there; the only person missing was Sollux. Terezi shrugged it off and started to eat, but just as she did she heard a set of footsteps approaching the table. Wait no, two sets of footsteps. One set sounded much less light and eager than the other.  
   “Right tho thith athhat ith in my coding clath for thome unfathomable reathon, and he had no to thit with tho being the fantathic perthon that I am, I decided to invite him to come and thit with uth. Everyone, thith is Karkat. Try not to traumatize more than you abtholutely have to.”  
   Terezi perked up at the sound of his name. “Karkles? Aren’t you the boy from earlier who so rudely bumped into me?”  
She could practically hear his recoil. “Oh for shit’s sake! What could I possibly have done to make the universe hate me so much that it decided that this had to be a thing that happened? Why?”  
Terezi was practically cackling. This was going to be a very interesting lunch indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I hope this was enjoyable! Feedback is always welcome and I really do need advice on what to do about whether or not I should continue to type out Sollux's lisp like I did in this chapter or not. I wasn't really sure on it so I just kind of went with it. Anyways I hope that you liked reading it and a new chapter should be up soonish!


End file.
